


Michael in the Living Room (While it's on fire. Holy shit, he needs to get out of there!)

by hofflepomp



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But he gets okay pretty quickly, Fire, Gen, He has a landline what, I swear, I'm bad at tags haha, Jake is an athlete (TM), Jeremy is a meanie beanie in this, Michael is surprisingly responsible???, Panic Attacks, Rich in the fire!, When i put it on wattpad it made people cry, also why is Jared Kleinman there, but that's not what I normally think of him, hehe he only has a cameo its not a crossover, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hofflepomp/pseuds/hofflepomp
Summary: Michael manages to calm himself before his panic attack in the bathroom becomes to bad, and he figures out how to save Rich at the halloween party.





	Michael in the Living Room (While it's on fire. Holy shit, he needs to get out of there!)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on Wattpad, but I updated it and put it here, so if somebody saw a very similar fic there that was probably me who wrote it. I'm not going to say my wattpad name because I never use it anymore and my stuff on there is trash.  
> Have a good read through of this. Also, sorry if my description of Michael panic attack isn't accurate in any way, tell me in the comments what I did wrong and I can fix it!

Michael was sitting in the bathroom, vaguely aware of the word that Jeremy had just called him.

_Loser_

The word rung in his ears. He had had a crush on Jeremy since second grade, but nope. Those feelings were all gone. Michael couldn’t afford to feel that way about a person who was _never going to like him back._ He felt his chest tighten.

Inandoutinandout. 

_Nonononono. Not here!_

Before he lost rational thought, Michael took out the bottle of pills from his pocket, and swallowed one dry. 

_In, and out. In, and out._

Michael’s eyes closed. He focused on staying calm. He just had to get through this one step at a time. First, to calm down. Everything else didn’t matter as much as this. Jerey could wait. The party could wait. But he was Michael Mell, and he couldn’t wait.

His breathing slowed.  He waited some more. Curled up in a ball. Now. Onto the next thing. He would go home and mourn the loss of a friendship of twelve years. HE would then in public pretend it didn’t bother him.

What really sucked was that he and Jake lived like, three houses away from each other, so he would probably still hear the party from his bed. No matter. He could wear headphones. Michael reached next to him, into the bathtub to grab those headphones, but then realized he forgot them.

_Shit._

He creaked open the door, and looked around. The party was more laid back now, thank goodness. After nearly having a panic attack, he didn't feel comfortable bumping into a zillion bodies. Michael shuddered at the thought. 

He peeped around the corner, into the den, and to his horror, saw Jeremy in the room. He hid behind a cabinet, watching the conversation happen.

"You dumped Jake? Why?? Sorry. You don't have to..." Jeremy asked.

"I'm not Juliet. And besides, he's kind of a jerk, so.." Christine responded, slowly cuddling into Jeremy, needing support, whether from alcohol, or the fact that her ex moved on so quickly, Michael wasn't sure. 

Before the conversation could continue, Rich burst in.

"SERIOUSLY WHERE THE FUCK CAN I GET SOME MOUNTAIN DEW RED?!!" Jeremy and Christine started laughing and making fun of him, and Michael would have as well, had he not done thorough research on the SQUIP. He knew that red mountain dew shut it off. He knew where to get some. 

"RICH! Wait!" He yelled as he followed Rich into the other room. "What, loser?" He responded in his low voice. But. Then Rich slapped himself in the face and let out a loud laugh.   _He seriously needs this Mountain Dew Red_ , Michael thought.  _That SQUIP must be evil._  "I can get some Mountain Dew red for you." Michael nodded at the people in the room. "Make sure he stays here. I don't want him hurting himself or anybody else." 

Michael dashed to the door. He sprinted home, opened his fridge, and got out the last bottle of Mountain Dew Red. He gulped.  _If Rich drinks this, how will Jeremy get rid of his?_  Before Michael could doubt himself, he started running back to Jake's house. Now, he was starting to think that it wasn't such a bad thing that he and Jake lived so close.  He walked into the house. Jeremy had left, and Christine was also nowhere to be seen. He quickly moved into the room that Rich had been in before. He was in there, with a box of matches. 

He lit one.

And threw it on the floor. 

The rug caught on fire like magic, the combination of the spilled alcohol and the fabric being highly flammable in the first place. Michael took a step back, almost losing his eyebrows. Just then, Jake walked into the room. His eyes widened as he took in the scene.

“Jake, some help please?” Michael called. Jake’s eyes widened, and he quickly left, hopefully to get some water so that his house didn't burn down. 

A wooden vase of dried flowers caught. Michael gulped. 

"Rich!" He half screamed. "I have the dew!" He glanced behind him at the other doorway. A group of other kids were watching. Morons. Why didn’t they do something? Michael turned around to face Rich again. From behind him he heard a kid he vaguely knew named Jared whisper.

"What kind of kinky shit is this?"

“Shut up Jared, now is not the time to kinkshame.” Michael ignored them. Rich snapped his head around to look at Michael.

"You have it?" He basically pleaded. Michael tossed him the bottle, and Rich fumbled, but caught it. He drank the dew, the entire thing, gosh he was extra, he drank it all while staring directly at Michael.

Rich started screaming and fell to the floor. The fire around Rich was dangerous, and he was writhing around the floor. What had Michael done?!

Before Michael could do much more, Jake ran into the room with four buckets of water. Jake’s athletic prowess was coming in handy.He took a bucket from Jake and dumped it on the carpet. Jake did this too, but the fire remained blazing, even though the carpet was quenched. Rich let out a groan. Michael tried to pick him up. He looked up at Jake to ask for some help.

Jake wasn’t moving. He was standing in the middle of the room, taking in his house crumbling around him. A large piece of ceiling looked like it was going to come down soon.

“We need to go. _Now,_ Jake,” said Michael. He ran forward and pulled Jake away, just as the piece of ceiling fell where he had been standing moments before. That snapped Jake out of his trance, and wordlessly he and Michael both lifted Rich and ran downstairs, outside into the yard, where most of the remaining party guests stood.

They put Rich down onto the cool grass, and only then did Michael notice all of his, Jake’s and Rich’s burns. On their arms and faces, and in Rich’s case because of his shorts, his legs.

They would all need to go to urgent care, or the emergency room or something. This night just couldn’t get any worse, could it?

So he pulled out his phone, and called his house phone.

“Ma? I’m something happened and a kid I know got hurt. I’m going to stay here and wait for the ambulance to come.”

And he did.

And that’s how he got a new friend, after losing his only friend of twelve years.

________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Jeremy awoke in intense agony. He reached to grab for his phone, maybe to make plans with Rich for later, maybe they could play Xbox with their synced squips. That's when he realized.  _His squip was gone._

He paced his room, and then realized there was nothing he could do.

_Nononononononononono. It isn’t fair!_ thought Jeremy. He climbed back into bed, and hoped that in the morning, this would all have been a bad dream.

He was still blissfully unaware of the results of the Halloween party the previous night.

 As Jeremy's head fell against his pillow, a single tear dripped down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaw Yeet, Michael is great I love him.


End file.
